Our Dance
by Seosh
Summary: Follow Tiva on their road to recovery through dancing. Fluff. Enjoy! Now Complete!
1. Midnight Dance

I've always wanted to write a story about Tiva dancing, so here it is! Fluffy, so expect OOC-ness!  
I'm thinking of turning this into a mini-series on all their dances; please tell me if I should. Or I shall leave it as a one-shot thingy.

Disclaimer : Don't own them; sadly.

_11:55pm_.

It was just Ziva and I left in the bullpen, we were both concentrating on typing up our reports so we could finally go home for a well deserved weekend, after a whole week of no sleep. I glanced up at her; she had stopped typing, her eyes darting around for something.

"Zee-vah…?" I whispered. She ignored me.

"What's going on?" I pressed on.

"You don't hear it?" She whispered back. I stopped typing and tried to hear whatever she was hearing. I gave her a questioning look.

"It's a song," she said rolling her eyes. I focused harder.

"Wow, how'd you hear that over all the noise?" I asked; surprised after hearing the very soft song, though I had still no idea where it was coming from.

"Like you always say, I'm a ninja," She smiled then smirked, "I bet you don't know this song, it is one of my personal favourites".

"Actually I do," I paused for a second, I smiled slyly at her, "if I'm not mistaken, it's "It's you" by Westlife". She looked at me surprise for a second, then she turned serious, "I didn't know you listened to such squishy songs".

"Mushy, mushy songs not squishy," I said as I stood up and approached her, leaning on her desk seductively, "there's quite a lot you don't know about me".

"Oh really?" She leaned in closer, until our faces were almost touching, "like what?"

"Another secret ability every DiNozzo has is that we can dance," I offered my hand. Amazingly she took my hand willingly. I grinned and lead her to the middle of the bullpen. I pulled her close to me, surprised I wasn't flipped over on the ground already. I smiled and we danced to the very hushed song in the background. She was surprisingly soft and incredibly light on her feet, as she let me lead her. She felt so perfect in my arms, her smooth delicate hands snaking around my neck while her other hand slipped into mine like a glove. She relaxed her head onto my chest, her hair smelling like jasmine. We danced for what seemed like an eternity, we hadn't even noticed the music had stopped, which was possibly a lifetime ago.

_Brrrpp! Brrrpp!_

My phone interrupted as it vibrated on my desk. She slipped out of our comfortable embrace, looking up at me. I could see the unknown raw emotion in her eyes as she let her mask slip for a split second, and before I knew it, it was back up again.

"You should get that," she whispered. I sighed and reached for my phone but it had stopped vibrating. I sat back down at my desk, returning back to my report.

I glanced up and grinned. I found my new favourite picture.

_And it's another one with you in it._

Hoped you all like it! Thanks for Reading! *sorry for any mistakes*


	2. A Dance in Paris

A Dance in Paris

The city of love at night is truly an amazing sight. The streets were beaming with lights, whereas the rest of the city drowned in the moonlit light. Ziva and I had landed five hours ago and immediately checked into the hotel, only to find that we were booked into one room only. Let's just say Ziva wasn't happy about it. _I have to admit we're still quite new and rough on our relationship after everything that has happened, and I don't blame her. I just hope we can fall back into the rhythm we used to dance to. _

Ziva took the lead as we left the hotel. She brought us to a local bistro that was occupied by a few customers. She greeted the owner;I assumed she knew them. We finished our dinner and decided for a stroll as the sun began to set over the horizon. We walked along the Seine in silence looking at beautiful little souvenirs that we could bring back home.

"It's a beautiful sunset," I acknowledged, breaking the silence.

"Yes it is, it's different every time you see it," her voice blank, with no emotion. I chose not to press on; Ziva in a bad mood is not a ninja you want to mess with. We continued to walk for awhile longer until the sun was no longer visible in the dark sky. I stopped and grabbed her wrist as we passed by a musician, strumming his guitar to a beautiful melody. She looked at me; puzzled of my actions. I smiled my widest smile at her, as I pulled her into my arms and we waltz around the musician.

"Relax, have some fun," I whispered into her ear. Her tense body immediately following the flow of our dance. I could feel her smile against my neck as she moved around freely. People gathered and watched us, some joining our spontaneous dance, soon the street was filled with people dancing and laughing with joy. We stopped as the small area started to overcrowd, I tipped the musician as we were finding our way out of the crowd. We broke free of the loud swarm of people and made our way back towards the hotel.

"Toda Tony," she said with an enormous smile on her face, as she skipped ahead still filled with joy.

"Al lo davar," I replied an equally huge smirk on my face, I caught up with her. My hands slipped into hers unintentionally. She looked at me her eyes filled with something I hadn't seen in a long time; delight. Instead of what I'd expected she held onto my hand tighter and we sauntered back to the hotel in silence.

_Maybe we can get our rhythm back. _

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Kick Boxing

I just like to say, thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Really giving me the encouragement to write!

**Kick Boxing**

Saturday was a beautiful day, a perfect day for a nice long sleep in; nothing could get me out of my bed on a cool Saturday morning. Nothing.

_Riiing! Riiing!_ My phone buzzed across my side table. I growled looking at the time. _7:47_. No way! Who would be calling me this early in the morning? I reached out and flipped the phone open.

"What?" I yawned into the phone.

"Tony! You're up, great! Are you free today?" A melodious rich accented voice rang through the phone.

"Actually technically I'm not up, but that's ok," I replied, smiling into the phone, "and no I've got nothing on today, why?"

"Would you like to join me with a kick boxing class?" She asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Sure, what time?"

"As soon as you're ready, I'm outside your door," she chuckled. I shut my phone and leaped up and chucked on a t-shirt. I stumbled through my apartment, finally reaching the door.

"Come on in, I'll just take a shower and I'll be all set," I shouted out as I made my way to the bathroom.

I reappeared in a pair of jeans and a polo, "This an appropriate attire for kick boxing?" I asked grinning; she smiled reassuringly, "you had your breakfast yet?"

"Not yet, but we could just catch some lunch after the class yeh?" I suggested, she nodded and we left the apartment, hopping into her car.

"I'm so glad I didn't have any breakfast," I joked as she drove through the streets. She smirked at me and stepped on the pedal.

As we arrived we got straight into warming up, the instructor started off with the "trust test".

"Just fall freely, and your partner will catch you, don't be afraid," The instructor smiled and reassured questioning eyes.

"Ooooh," I moaned on the floor, as Ziva broke out laughing, "that… hurt". The instructor looked at us disapprovingly. I found my way back up; _I would get revenge_. Ziva stood and spread her arms out, she closed her eyes and the most harmonious look crossed her face;_ I could never hurt her_. She fell and I caught her just before she hit the ground. She opened up her eyes the slightest bit of fear still evident. Our eyes were locked onto each others, her deep brown orbs filled with desire. Everything around us stopped and it was just us in this perfect realm.

I rose and pulled her up with me, like one would in a dance. We were so caught up in the moment; I spun her out then followed suit, capturing her in my arms. Eyes still fixed on each others.

"Ehhhem," the instructor interrupted us, "there is a dance class next door, if you rather join them". The class cracked up with a mass of chuckles.

We broke apart both our faces flushed red from embarrassment. I looked at her with a huge grin on my face as she joined back with the rest of the group.

_Nothing could get me up on a Saturday morning, but you._


	4. Christmas Dance with my Girls

Thank you for the reviews, I'm absolutely pumped and ideas are popping out every few seconds. LOL!

**A Christmas Dance with My Girls**

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

"Ahh, Blue Christmas, a classic," I grinned as I sipped on my eggnog, looking around for Ziva, the party started 15 minutes ago and she still hadn't arrived. I hope she's alright.

"Tonnny!" Abby screamed as she ran towards me, engulfing me in a huge bear hug, "Abby… Abby… can't breathe". She let go of me reluctantly, "sorry red light behavior again".

"Can you believe it? It's Christmas all over again, you know last year I was completely stuck on what to get Gibbs, I had to decide between two things which was really hard, so I've been waiting a whole year to get him the other thing, guess what it is?" She mumbled on before I had the chance to answer, "wrong! I got him this really cool miniature boat, you know those with…"

I had zoned out by then, still looking out for Ziva. This year's party wasn't all that different to the ones before. Same old music, same old eggnog, same old mistletoe, same old tree…

Abby grabbed me by my hand and pulled me to the dance floor, she danced around cheerfully; more like jump around cheerfully. I laughed at her as she bumped and knocked into people as they gave her weird looks. I eventually joined in with her wacky dance, bouncing around to the beat of the song. We all took a break when the song came to an end; I retired to sitting down and gaining my breath back after the intense dance. I scouted the room; still no Ziva.

After an hour into the party filled with boring music and no Ziva, the elevator dinged and out came Ziva dressed in a stunning black dress that stopped just above her knees. She grabbed herself a glass of champagne and settled next to me.

"No eggnog?" I flashed a smile at her.

"Not my favourite," She smiled and stood to greet the team and the other office workers. She returned five minutes later with two mini chocolate cup cakes in hand. She gave one to me as she sat back down.

"You look beautiful tonight," I grinned.

"Toda Tony, you don't look so bad yourself," her smile widening, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Why're you so late?" She either ignored me or the soft music was too loud, "avoiding me?"

"Never," she barely whispered.

"Ahh, just the mistletoe right?" I smiled smugly at her. She turned her head in that seductive way and answered, "Why? Were you trying to get me under the mistletoe?"

Before I could answer a very happy and joyful Abby came over and grabbed us both by the wrists and dragged us to the dance floor. We somehow managed to dance in the very crowded area; we all suddenly stopped dancing everyone cheered and celebrated as the clock striked midnight. My eyes fell upon Ziva's face which was beaming with the most amazing gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

_My life would be blue without you._


	5. A Wedding Dance

First of I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed! You're the best!

A Wedding Dance

I sat at my desk staring at the beautiful exotic woman across me in awe. She seemed troubled.

"What's wrong my ninja?" I asked, mastering up the best pleading look I had.

"I've been invited to a friend's wedding, and I have never been to a wedding," she said, still staring at the invitation firmly in her hands. I looked at her shocked, "You've never been to a wedding? Well you've got nothing to worry about, I mean it's not you that's getting married all you need to do is to stay sober and not say anything stupid". She rolled her eyes.

"That's not the problem, she's asking me to be the maid of honor that means I have to give a bread or whatever," her usual smile in an unusual frown.

"I think you mean toast, but I could totally help you with that," I offered. She squinted her eyes shaking her head furiously at the thought of me helping her. "Well at least let me help you with something," I pleaded.

She thought about it for a second, "then would you be my date for the wedding?" I broke into a huge smile, indicating my acceptance.

"Great, it's in three weeks," she smiled sweetly and continued with her work.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Toda Tony," she whispered into my ear as she sat down after giving her toast.

"Prego, I couldn't leave my princess in distress," I chuckled as she punched me lightly. The ring of the glass indicated that the happily wedded couple were about to dance, everyone stood and made their way to the ballroom.

The groom and bride took their stance at the centre of the ballroom. The orchestra began its beautiful melodious composition as the loved up couple began their waltz. The guests watch in awe, as they moved across the floor. I smiled and offered my hand to Ziva, she took it with pleasure, and the guests applauded us as we began to dance. More and more people joined in after a few minutes.

As the room began to fill with dancing couples I led Ziva out to the open balcony, the evening sky dusted with the sparkling stars. As cliché as it seemed, the moment couldn't have been more perfect; a shooting star blazed through the sky.

"Make a wish," I grinned at her. She closed her eyes, making a silent wish. I leaned back against the balcony and closed my eyes.

_I wish…_


	6. Square Dancing

Errmm… I just realized that the breaks I put in when I'm typing aren't showing up, so I apologize for that.

Anyways, I thought I might throw in some Gibbs and McGee too, so enjoy!

Square Dancing

Today was like any other morning, McGeek was reading _informative_ articles, Ziva frustrated with the unlimited amount of ads on the net and I, updated on the breaking news of the morning.

"Gear up, dead sailor in Augusta," Gibbs barked out his orders as he entered the bullpen with a coffee at hand.

"Augusta? Maine? That's kinda far," McGee questioned.

"Director's orders, hurry up," Gibbs grumbled, he threw the keys in the air; Ziva caught it successfully and smirked at me. He strode towards the elevator, McGee followed closely behind, then Ziva. I gathered my gear and raced after the metal box and slipped in just in time before the doors closed.

The ride to the airport was horrifying as Ziva sped through the streets and nearly collided with another car at the junction. We entered the airport and breezed through security and boarded our flight out to Augusta, Maine.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Please be seated as we are about to land, Thank You," the airhostesses voice rang through the on-board speakers.

"You up for some country dancin'?" I leaned over towards Ziva. She thought about it for a second before answering.

"What kind of dancing is country dancing?" her face puzzled.

"You know, like square dancing and all that," I smiled back as she agreed to join me out of curiosity of what exactly is "square dancing". A sudden sharp pain was inflicted on the back of my head; I turned around to see Gibbs' steely blue eyes staring at me disapprovingly.

"Finish your job, then you can dance DiNozzo," he said as the plane started on its descend towards the ground.

xoxoxoxoxo

"DiNozzo, David go interview the locals see if they've seen anything suspicious, McGee with me," Gibbs commanded as he and McGee went off in the opposite direction.

Ziva and I entered the local bar first; we asked questions to the customers and flashed a picture of the dead sailor, with no success. We exited the bar and were surprised by an elderly woman as she tapped us on the shoulder.

"Hi I'm Maryanne, I've seen that sailor around, he's been coming in and out of town for over three months now," she said. We exchanged looks.

"Do you know what he was doing here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you here, I'm late already, come back with me to the community hall, I have to set up for tonight's dance," she walked off down the road and signaled us to follow her.

"What dance?" A smile appeared on my face as we followed her.

"Oh every year we have a Square Dancing Competition, the winning couple will get a surprise prize," her voice excited as she explained. We followed her to the hall where she told us everything she knew about our dead sailor.

"Oh and, he mention something about how he'd striked big and was planning to settle here, "she shrugged and quickly wandered off to answer the phone. Ziva dug out her phone and dialed Gibbs.

"Yeh?"

"We've got a lead, apparently our dead sailor had striked something big," Ziva shared. I could hear Gibbs mumble something about McGee and him flying back to DC in 10 minutes, they'd work the case from there.

"You two have the rest of the day off, we'll pick up from where we left off tomorrow," and with that he hung up. The elderly woman reentered the room, offering us a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Maryanne could you teach us how to square dance?" Ziva smiled at her politely as we sat down for tea.

"Well of course!" she replied gleefully, "Then you could join us tonight at the dance". The rest of the afternoon was spent learning which way was counterclockwise, who was the guy, who was the head and which way we should turn.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Night had dawned on us pretty quickly, and soon competitors arrived and the hall began to fill up. The competition finally started, we messed up big time on the first couple of tries, running into people, dancing with the wrong partners. It was a great laugh, as we hooked arms with the three other couples. After the first few rounds, we got the hang of it. The competition finished and everyone was served dinner of hot dogs, chips and drinks. The winning couple was to be announced in 10 minutes. We decided to venture outside for some fresh country air.

"That was actually very fun," Ziva admitted as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"Told you so," I grinned back as I chewed my food, I swallowed and sighed, "too bad tomorrow we've gotta work again". She smiled sadly. The bovine bell rang and the host began to announce the winners of the dance as we made our way back to the hall.

"And the winner is… our newcomers, Anthony and Ziva!" the man announced and everyone applaud as we ascended the stairs to accept our prizes. We chuckled and thanked them for the prizes and made our way off the stage. Everyone else blended back to their groups, others had started to leave as it was getting late. We decided to head back to the motel and call it a night.

And so we walked into the night with cow nipple hats on our heads, laughing.

Xoxoxoxoxo

_Next one would be more steamier, promise xD!_


	7. Night Club

Once again I cannot say how thankful I am for the kind reviews. I'm quite happy with this one. I hope you enjoy it!

Night Club

The team had all gathered at the bar after another successful case; _it was always the wife_. Gibbs had mysteriously disappeared after the completion of the case, probably working on his boat with a bottle of bourbon in the dark basement he spends all his free time at. Palmer was also absent from the group, he had a date with Brianna.

Fourth round into the night, the club had morphed into a hot, steamy, sizzling atmosphere. It was quite a sight watching McGoo drunk; he was cherry red, mumbling things that made no sense and laughing uncontrollably, "Y'kno, jjjeett packsss aarree… levvvelll twwwoo wwarrio… wha?".

Ducky was telling his stories of how McGee had reminded him of his one girlfriend back in the day, "This reminds me of when I was a young lad, and I visited a club…" Abby was listening intently, while Ziva nodded her head along every few seconds. Everyone stopped and gathered around me as I returned with five new glasses of shots. McGee reached for his and chugged it, then swiftly dragged Abby from Ducky to the dance floor. Ducky had passed on drinks and called it a night; he slowly made his way to the door and exited.

Ziva and I both downed our shots; clearly drunk. I reached out and pulled her to the dance floor with me, "C'mon, one dance!" her body reluctant but finally succumbed and followed me.

Her body moved incredibly close to mine as we danced to a samba style song. Her hips swayed incredibly from side to side almost as if in slow motion, as she circled me; closing the little space between us as she encouraged me to move with her. I placed my hands on her hips as the alcohol kicked in. Her petite body moved slowly and seductively as she ran her hands from my neck down. She turned her body against mine as she slid down me leaving me in a state of insanity as I immersed myself in her scent.

I tangle my hands in her hair as the music slowed and she rose back up. Our intense dance turned into a slow sway as she tilted her head back, her eyes closed as she relaxed. I watched her as her breaths became steady and her face possessed that of tranquility. I watched as her head drew closer to me, her eyes opened lazily, sparkling in the dim lit room a gorgeous hue of chocolate and mahogany. My body inched a bit closer, as I fell into the miraculous trance of her eyes.

"Alright everybody, we're closing up! It's 2:30am!" The voice blasted through the speakers. I groaned as I clutched onto Ziva's hand and led us to the door, the club turned into a stuffy, hot atmosphere in the rush of the moment. We squeezed and pushed through the huge crowd finally leaving the club, McGee and Abby had disappeared. I waved and whistled for a taxi at the curb. As the taxi arrived she smiled at me, placed a soft kiss on my cheek and hopped into the taxi.

"Toda," she turned back and mouthed through the glass as the taxi departed from the curb. I smiled a sad smile as she left. A part of me expected _us_ to leave together, but the wise part of me knew she'd leave alone.

_But it's okay._

_If there is a will, there is a way._

FYI: I'll be leaving on holiday soon, so I'll try to write during my adventure and then I'll be back to post them all up! xD


	8. Ice Skating

I still can't express how much gratitude I have for everyone that has reviewed; you've really got me writing! So again I say Thank you!

Ice Skating

_Thuudd!_ The three files crashed onto Gibbs' desk, his head jerked up in surprise as we all stood in front of him grinning, except McGee.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows in the process.

"Well boss, it's 5:30 and we finished our reports," I beamed proudly at _my_ efforts. He continued looking at us, his eyes darting from side to side as he examined our faces. I glanced sideways, and through my peripheral I could see a very happy Ziva and a very pissed off McGee. He stood up, leaned over his desk and I flinched as he smacked the back of my head, "what bet did you lose this time McGee?"

"Actually boss, I didn't lose the bet but Ziva threa…" McGee stopped short as Ziva gave him the death glare, daring him to continue, "Y'know what never mind, boss". He mumbled something as he grabbed his bag and coat, and rushed off towards the elevator. Ziva and I both returned to our seats, shutting down our computers and packed up for the day.

"Take it easy on Tim," Gibbs murmured through his coffee as he headed towards MTAC.

"Yeh Ziva, you should totally take it easy on McGee," I smirked. She stuck her tongue out at me, "Maybe you should stop making bets, then I wouldn't have to threaten him".

I laughed it off, "You busy tonight?" She shook her head no in response.

"I was gonna head down to the ice rink, you want to come along?" I offered.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she smiled, getting excited, "I've actually never ice skated before, but I take it that it's similar to rollerblading?"

"Pretty much, just if you fall on your ass it's gonna hurt more," I replied before we both headed towards the elevator.

I drove towards the ice rink; her car tailed me all the way. When we reached the rink I noticed the car park was empty, which was rather odd. She got out of the car and made her way to where I stood, "Is it closed? There's no one here". I shrugged as I grabbed her hand and lead her to the entrance.

"**CLOSED"**

"Now what?" She asked disappointedly.

I walked towards my car and opened the boot, "The centre only serves the purpose of hiring skates, the rink is free". I grabbed the two pairs of skates out of my boot and walked back to where she sat on the side of the curb. We placed on the skates and climbed over the very low wall dividing the car park from the rink.

"You've rollerbladed before right?" I laughed as Ziva clung onto the edges. She glared at me, "not in a long time". I approached her from behind my hand grasped her by her waist and pulled her with me as I skated towards the centre. She was wobbly at first and fell on her butt a few times, but soon got the hang of it after much needed guidance.

"This really hurts a lot more then rollerblading," she grunted as she picked herself up from the ground, fall after fall.

"Here hold my hand," I reached out towards her, she took it steadying herself. I switched her from hand to hand as she swirled around me; the rink was filled with her laughter as I spun her out and pulled her back. This time I grabbed both of her hands and we spun around like a tornado, nearly crashing into the sides at times.

Time passed rapidly and it was getting late; my stomach agreed when it grumbled embarrassingly loud. My face turned a slide shade of red; she stopped and dragged us to the side, "how 'bout we go for dinner now?" I agreed and we decided to stop and pick up some take away and head home to watch a movie.

"Ahhh… winter's my favourite season," I said as I inhaled the cool air heading towards the car.

_And you are my favourite element._

_Xoxoxoxo_

I hope you got the pun at the end. Or else it would seem rather odd to end on that.

CHALLENGE: If you can get the pun (write in your review), I will write the next chapter or the one after on an idea based on yours!


	9. Arcade

Arcade

It was a sunny, calm Saturday morning as Ziva and I strolled along the streets of downtown Washington after lunch. We entered in and out of every shop as we browsed for new attires. She had dragged me along with her after the snarky comment I made the day before.

"_**Oh! I've got amazing taste in women's clothing, you'd be surprised," I argued.**_

"_**Fine, then prove It, tomorrow you'll come shopping with me," she smiled provocatively.**_

"_**Fine," we shook hands and back to work.**_

After hours and hours of shopping, she finally agreed, "I cannot believe I am even going to say this… but yes you have quite the eye for fashion".

"Thank you," I beamed proudly.

"Could've made it as a gay," she sped ahead laughing as I chased after her, hands filled with shopping bags. She stopped suddenly and turned herself towards the shop. Her head slanted to the side as she read something written on the window.

"Tony, what is DDR?" she asked puzzled. I caught up, a little out of breath, "Ahh, my little ninja you have to try this," I smiled and dragged her into the arcade with me. I made my way to the counter and fumbled with my wallet and purchased some tokens, while Ziva examined the different games the arcade had.

"You're gonna have heaps of fun," I smiled, excited. We made our way to an empty corner; I placed down the shopping bags on the side and popped a few tokens into both machines.

"Hop on," she obeyed as I picked the options for both of us.

"So what exactly do we do?"

"Follow the arrows, it's really simple," I demonstrated and explained to her as the song started playing, "Use your ninja skills!"

She sure did use her ninja skill 'cause not long after, Ziva was kicking my ass; her score doubled mine, her every move was timed with precision. _Perfect. Excellent. Perfect._

"How are you doing that?" I asked, trying to keep up with the rapid speed of the arrows.

"Follow the arrows, it's really simple," she mocked me and winked, "another thing I'm better at then you".

The song finished and she grabbed half the bags on the ground and headed towards the door, as I stood there amazed and dumbfounded at how she could move so quickly and perfectly.

_You're also better at making me a better person._

I grinned, grabbed the remainder of the bags and followed after her. My hand held onto her unoccupied hand as we walked towards her car.

Xoxoxoxo

This chapter was pretty short, so I apologize for that. Also when reading my chapters, there's a greater effect if you use the "Ddduuggg (black and white) freeze -~Like on the show~" at the end of each chapter. I wrote it like that so… yeh…

A few more chapters before I head on my holiday, so I'll try to update everyday for you guys! OH! And THANK YOU for the reviews!


	10. Autumn Dance

A fun little chapter inspired by DefinedGravity's idea! Hehe. If you have any ideas, it is more than welcomed.

**Autumn Dance**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The constant ring of the alarm sounded in my ear, I reached over and slapped around the table in hope of hitting the stop button. Instead I pushed the mug accidentally onto the floor and shattered it to pieces.

"Ugghhh!" I groaned as I got up and cleaned up the mess, _Today isn't starting off great_. After carefully disposing the glass on the carpet in the bin, I entered the bathroom to freshen up for a hopefully relaxed Saturday. I washed my face and wiped it with the towel. My eyes fell upon my unfit body.

"I should work out," I said to myself as I went to my wardrobe and slipped on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. I munched on an apple as I cleaned up and got ready for my run. I left my apartment and crossed the street onto the route I rarely ran.

I ran past the shops as the amazing aromas of bread, eggs, bacon and freshly grounded coffee beans filled my nostrils. Nearly made me ditch the run and instead settle for a delicious omelet with a cup of cappuccino. I refocused my mind and headed towards the park entrance.

As I ran through the park my eyes automatically fell on a familiar petite, slender body; _Ziva_. A smirk appeared on my face as I constructed a fabulous plan.

I crept up towards her slowly, I frowned, she still hadn't had an idea that I was following her; _her ninja skills must've been a little rusty._ I quietly closed the distance and lifted her off the ground for a slight second. She screamed at first; more like a squeal, then as she recognized me her scream turned into a growl, "TONY!" I placed her down and sped ahead; which didn't last very long.

I heard her scream my name again as she started to chase me, rather quickly closing the distance between us with a few seconds. I bent down and picked up a bunch of leaves and threw it behind me in hope of slowing her down. I looked behind me to see the leaves gliding back down to Earth; no Ziva.

"Ziva?"

"Boo!" she poked me from behind I fell to the floor startled then chuckled as she stood over me and laughed.

"You run like a girl," she teased.

"As long as it's beautiful," I grinned at her as she offered a hand. I took it and as she pulled me up with all her might she misplaced her foot and lost her footing. I caught her just before she hit the ground. My hand positioned on the small of her back and around her waist, as her hands found its way around my neck; holding onto me like a life line. Our eyes were locked onto each others; hers chocolate brown eyes were filled with surprise and embarrassment.

"Why do we always end up in this position? And how?" I chuckled, breaking the growing awkward silence; her fragile little frame comfortably wrapped in my embrace.

"You can help me up now," she hinted, and I did as I was told and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go have lunch, I'm starving!" I started jogging on the footpath towards the row of shops, "catch me if you can!"

"Is food all you can think about?" She chuckled, shook her head in disbelief and ran towards me.

I stopped waiting for her to catch up; I watched as the leaves of autumn cascaded slowly down to the ground like rain as Ziva made her way to me.

_A smiling vision._

Xoxoxoxo

So I'm not absolutely happy with this one, it just doesn't feel right, but anyways, next chapter will be better! We're going undercover! WOOOT!


	11. Under Covers

Thanks for all the amazing comments! Enjoy!

Under Covers

Riiing! Riiing!

"Gibbs," His head nodded to the orders of the man on the other side, "be right there".

"Where you going boss?" I asked as he left the bullpen.

"Director's office, you guys coming?" We all immediately followed behind him, heading towards the stairs.

Gibbs marched into Vance's office ignoring his assistant, "Gibbs," Vance acknowledged. He walked to the door and closed it as we entered.

"DiNozzo, David we need you under covers again, as honeymooners this time," He announced, "we have Intel that our suspect will be in town for the next three days, staying at the Four Seasons, we'll need you to be on the inside and monitor his actions, we'll be placing you in the room next to him".

"Ohh! Score! The Four Seasons?" I high fived Ziva, while McGee looked on; jealous.

"This ain't a holiday DiNozzo," Gibbs slapped the back of my head. "Got it boss".

"Abby has already finished with your aliases, head down and collect them, go through the files, and be ready by tomorrow 0700," Vance finished and shooed us out of his office.

"McGee, do your thing… with the electronics stuff," Gibbs ordered and disappeared while McGee stormed off towards the bullpen. Ziva and I grinned and headed down to Abby's Labby to sort out our new identities.

Xoxoxoxo

"Hey guys!" Abby engulfed us both in breath taking bear hugs, "Okay, so you guys are up to date on everything right?"

"Yup, The Four Seasons man!" I bragged. Abby forced a smile and continued, "Okay so I spent like ages on this, I sifted through site after site looking for a cool name, which I think I found but I'm still not entirely happy with it…"

"Abs!" I interrupted.

"Right, so Ziva you're Sharon Lorenzo and Tony you will be Tristan Lorenzo," she passed us our identification cards and credit cards. "Oh and make sure to get me something from the mini bar!" she winked.

"Thanks Abby, we'll try," Ziva hugged her and joined me as I left for the elevator.

"Why don't I get sent to five star hotels?" Abby mumbled just before the doors of the elevator closed.

Xoxoxoxo

We arrived at the hotel lobby at 0800, we checked into our already paid room. We entered the grand glorious suite and began setting up the surveillance equipment. We were informed that the suspect had already checked in the day before, and was currently down at the entertainment area.

"DiNozzo, David can you hear me fine?"

"Yup boss, everything working on your end?" I replied as I attached the final camera to have full visual of the outside balcony.

"Mhmmm, you guys just lay low and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, we'll make our move tonight and get his room bugged then," With that Gibbs left.

12 Hours of Ziva reading and randomly laughing, me watching movies and a very nice lunch and an extraordinary feast for dinner later, Gibbs' voice returned "Okay you two get ready to move".

"McGee, where are you? Man the hallway!" Gibbs' voice rang through the ear piece.

"He's out of his suite at the moment boss, won't be back 'till later, security out front saw him leaving in a limo 15 minutes ago, we got an agent tailing him," McGee reported.

Ziva and I were given the signal to sneak in to his room. We made sure the hallways were empty before we entered; we sneaked into the room quietly, in case there was someone inside. We cleared all rooms and began to set up the bugs and cameras.

"Boss, someone's rounding the corner and heading towards the room," McGee panicked.

"DiNozzo, David get out of there! Someone's coming through the front," Gibbs' voice barked through the ear piece. I grabbed Ziva and pulled her towards the balcony. We could hear the front door opening and soft footsteps crept across the marble floor. I closed the sliding door and looked around, it was a long drop; _we're definitely not going out that way._ I leaned over and climbed onto our balcony and helped Ziva over. The footsteps got louder and louder as it approached the balcony.

I panicked and pulled Ziva close to me, pretending to dance; which was awkward with no music. Ziva fell into character immediately and buried her head into the nape of my neck while her hands slipped around me and swayed with me. The mysterious man appeared on the balcony and out of the corner of my eye I could see a pair of eye glaring at us suspiciously. I felt Ziva's eyes close and her heart beat increased as her heart pulsated against my chest. I still felt his presence still lurking in the background, so in an attempt to get him to leave, I leaned down and captured Ziva's lips with mine;_ that'd make him uncomfortable. _Ziva caught on and kissed back.

Suddenly I found myself lost in Ziva's scent and touch, my heart beat slowed and all of a sudden the outside world was gone and time froze. A kiss intended to make the man flee turned into a heated kiss that was way more involved than a supposedly "act".

I heard him retreat back into the suite, the sliding door closed and locked. I broke away from Ziva's soft luscious lips and our eyes fell upon each other, both searching for answers. Her eyes softened and revealed an unfamiliar emotion that I had never seen before, she seemed so vulnerable and unlike other times, she let her mask fall allowing me to see what really went on behind her strong facade.

"Good job DiNozzo," Gibbs' surprised voice pulled us back to reality as we realized he'd saw everything through the camera on the balcony.

"One problem, we're locked outside," Ziva recovered first and pointed out. McGee was ordered to our room to let us back in, within a minute the door slid open and revealed McGee.

"Let's call it a day, that was a close one, get some rest you two," Gibbs sipped on his coffee and the mic disconnected. McGee sighed as he left the luxurious suite behind him.

The rest of the evening was spent in a comfortable silence; involuntarily we seemed to avoid each other, our eyes revealed all unsaid; though Ziva hid hers better, especially when she wanted to. It was getting late so I decided to take my bath, Ziva continued with her book. After 15 minutes I exited the bathroom and slipped into the bed, while Ziva entered the bathroom and prepared herself for the night.

It was nearly 10 minutes before she came back out in a tank top and a pair of shorts. She switched off the lights and settled into the bed, next to me.

There was an awkward silence for the first few minutes. We were sleeping at opposite ends of the bed. I laid there wide awake, unable to sleep. It took me by surprise when she rolled over and snuggled into me, her eyes closed, mouth smiling; dreaming. I watched her angelic features as she nestled closer to me. I matched her smile and wrapped her in my arms.

_I missed you._

Xoxoxoxo

So this was a bit longer than the others, I got carried away with this one, obviously haha. But this is the last chapter until I come back from my holiday. So I think you all deserve a nice sweet ending!


	12. Dance on the Sand

Yay I'm back! And I've decided that I will end this series very soon. I've got it all written so stay tuned… This one is a bit short (but fluffy nonetheless, and very happy *I think Abby is finally getting to me*), and I apologize for that. Enjoy!

Dance on the Sand

I leaned back on the barstool as I sipped on a martini, James Bond style; _shaken, not stirred of course. _I admired the view of the sunset over the rippling ocean waves.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ziva's thick accented voice was muffled by the waves that crashed onto the sandy beach.

I smiled in agreement, "Truly amazing," my smile grew, as an idea popped into my head, "but you know what would make it better?"

"Umm," she thought for awhile, "I don't know, what?"

"Follow me," I placed my drink on the counter and stood up.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"The beach, c'mon," I signaled for her to join me.

"I think I'll be fine here," she took a sip of her drink and continued drinking. I walked up to her and gave her my best puppy dog face. She sighed and put her drink away.

"Alright!" I helped her up and led her out of the patio of the bar and towards the beach. I positioned her directly in front of the setting sun, surrounded by a pinkish orange sky as a flock of sea gulls soared high in the air.

"Okay stay there," I moved backwards as I turned on my camera. She started to laugh when she noticed what I was doing.

_Snap!_

_Ziva laughed uncontrollably as her beautiful simple white sundress flowed around her, complimented by an amazing reflection of a semi-circle on the calm sea and the shades of the sky turned into a purpley, pink radiant._

"Stunning!" I shouted and made my way towards her, "I think it'd look better in black and white".

"Show me," She made a move to snatch it from my hands but missed it just as I stowed it away in my pocket.

She frowned at me and gave me her best pout.

"That only works when I do it," I chuckled and grabbed her hands instead and swung her around.

"That is so not fair!" she screamed as her feet left the velvety sand.

She tried to break free from me but I gripped my hands gently around her hips and tickled her. She giggled hysterically as she collapsed onto the sand, pulling me down with her as we both cracked up in laughter.

We soon settled down and relaxed on the soft white sand. We laid there, talking about the last case and Abby's new tattoo, as we watched the sky turn into darkness, with the glimpse of stars in the night sky and a perfectly waded moon as it lit up the night sky.

_A beautiful day, with a beautiful woman._

Okay, sappy, yup I know. Review though, hehe!


	13. What?

Got this idea after I watched a movie I could not remember… what? Enjoy!

**What?**

A whiff of caffeine flooded the bullpen as Gibbs strolled in for the morning.

"Hey Boss".

"Hey Gibbs".

We greeted him as he walked past our desks.

He hadn't been in a good mood since we started the new case that involved the murder of a sergeant and his young daughter. But he was persistent and determined to catch this sick bastard.

"Gibbs," he answered his phone. A mumble of "yups" and "mmhm" were exchanged, and then he hung up.

"McGee! Have you finished running through the phone logs?" Gibbs slurped at his coffee.

"Ahh… boss, just finished that, I just got around to it cause…" McGee stuttered as he got excited.

"McGee! Get to the point!" Gibbs growled.

"Well, there was one inconsistent number that was dialed," McGee flashed the logs to the big screen.

"Well… trace it McGee," Gibbs demanded.

"Already did," McGee smiled of his achievement, "the number belongs to a Mrs Wilson at 42 Sussex Street in Norfolk".

"Tony, Ziva go check it out," Gibbs ordered before he headed towards MTAC.

Ziva and I exchanged looks as we fought for the keys; which I lost. The ride was terrifying, but I had gotten used to the sudden swerves of the car.

"You're really going to be the death of me…" I smiled. She smirked.

We arrived at the house, it looked like a haunted house, it was run down, planks were broken and the gutters seemed as if they were going to fall. I shivered at the thought. We made our way to the front of the house and knocked on the door. There was no reply or movement.

"Federal agents!" Ziva announced as I knocked again, this time harder. We heard feet shuffled towards the door.

The door opened and revealed an elderly woman that looked the age of 80.

"Morning Ma'am, I'm agent DiNozzo and this is Agent David from NCIS, we'd liked to ask you some questions," I introduced and flashed my badge.

"Ahh… an Italian! Come in! Come in!" she invited us into the house, leading us to the lounge room. We took our seats on the old sofa while she disappeared off to the kitchen.

The elderly woman joined us again with a tray of tea and biscuits in hand. "You know, you remind me of a man back in the day, he was an extraordinary dancer…" she began.

"Oh my… a female Ducky," I chuckled as Ziva whispered into my ear, the elderly woman continued chatting happily in the background.

"Oh you two make an absolute stunning couple! With an Italian man like him," she leaned in towards Ziva and mumbled something into her ear, Ziva giggled at the comment and blushed. _Ziva never blushes._

"Mrs Wilson… we have some questions to ask you," I asked. She looked at me quizzically, but motioned for me to carry on.

"Do you know anyone of the name Luke Johnson?"

"It sure sounds familiar, but I know a lot of people," she laughed, her eyes wandered around the room, "oh my! It's already two o'clock!"

"What's going to happen at two?" Ziva pursued.

"My TV show of course! They show case the best dancers ever," she turned on the TV.

Suddenly the power went out and the house fell into silence. "Oh my… this is not good, not good at all," she panicked.

"It's okay Mrs Wilson, just calm down, I'm sure the power will be back up in time," I comforted her.

"No, I cannot miss my show, you see I suffer from a rare paranoia disease, I have to follow my daily routine".

Ziva and I exchanged looks. The elderly woman's eyes lightened up and a smile grew upon her face.

"Maybe… you two can dance for me," she walked across to the hand powered record player and started turning the record, "are you two going to keep me waiting and turning this disc?"

Ziva leaned towards me, "Is she serious?"

"She sure looks serious enough…" I whispered. Her eyes were still focused on us, her face filled with anticipation.

I made the first move and turned myself towards Ziva. I gave her a slight smile, encouraging her to play along.

She caught on and placed her hand in mine, the other laid gently on my shoulder. She relaxed into the nape of my neck, as we swayed.

I could feel the eyes of Mrs Wilson on us. Suddenly she started to laugh uncontrollably.

Ziva and I came to a halt and stared at her. We exchanged puzzled looks, "What?" Ziva spoke first.

"Ahh… you kids are so gullible," she settled down from her sudden euphoria, "you know I was quite a mischievous girl when I was young, this reminds me of the time when…"

"I can't believe this…" I slapped myself on the forehead in shame.

"Oh my, another story…" Ziva sighed.

"Actually Mrs Wilson, it's okay we'll come back if we have more inquiries," I smiled at her.

She shook her head and indication for us to leave. As we left we could still hear the sound of her voice as she spoke to herself.

"That was weird…" I commented as we made our way to the car.

"Yes, it was almost as if she was trying to avoid any more questions," she agreed. "Tony, have you ever thought about how we…"

She was interrupted by the ring of my phone, "DiNozzo," I answered, "alright, we'll be right there".

"That was Gibbs," we hopped into the car and drove back to the Navy Yard, "Oh yeh, you were saying something before we left".

"Oh…" she thought for awhile, "it was nothing".

xoxoTivaxoxo

Next chapter will be the last! Reviews would be very much appreciated!


	14. Mexico

Okay changed my mind! I just felt like writing another piece around Tony's disappearance to Mexico (The other was a one shot "Good Night" go check it out!). Hope you enjoy it! This is the second last chapter… so I hope you enjoy this story!

**Mexico**

I sipped on my beer in the busy pub, while people danced around me. _Vance had sent me down to tail Alejandro, but Franks had a different plan. What am I suppose to do? Vance will be checking up on me soon._

I sighed as I flipped my phone open and read the message.

"_DiNozzo, what's happening? I told you to keep me updated daily!"_ I read and shut the phone.

I flashed back to when Franks caught me on the streets. He had pushed me off to the side alley. He had taken quite a beating.

_I can shoot with my thumb._

I shivered as I pictured his hand in my mind. He was injured and was still able to cover my ass.

And now I'm sitting in a bar; pitying myself. I felt so guilty, my gut felt like it was going to hurl any second.

I broke my promise to Ziva, I told her I'd be at her ceremony no matter what. Her eyes lit up as I told her so, grateful that I would be there for her. She knew behind all the teasing and pranks I pulled on her, I truly cared for her; I doubt she believes it now.

_I don't believe it, how could they let you in?_

_I've never been more disappointed in my government…_

I can't believe had said those things to her. _I gave myself a mental head slap._

I gulped down the rest of my drink, as I decided to call it a night and head back to the motel.

As I stood and paid for my drink, I could see a familiar face out of the corner of my eye.

It was Ziva. But what was she doing here? I thanked the bartender and made my way to the little booth where Ziva sat sipping on a drink.

"Hey," I smiled as I approached her. She didn't smile back, heck she didn't even look at me. I sat myself opposite her.

"I'm sorry," I started. She looked up.

"I know". I raised my eyebrow.

"Director told me after my ceremony," she explained, while she swirled her drink around.

I grabbed her hand to stop her, "How can I make it up to you?"

She thought for awhile before she answered, "I could make you do something disgusting, but it wasn't your fault, so you don't need to". She flashed a genuine smile and sipped her drink once again.

"Then why are you here? You could get hurt".

"Me? Get hurt? You'd be the one to get hurt first," she chuckled, "anyways the director sent me here, he said he wanted me to finish the ceremony before assigning me on this mission".

"Oh," I shook my head in acknowledgement, "well, I don't care what you say, I'll make it up to you". I turned my head towards the dance floor, she smirked and downed her drink, "alright Tony".

I stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. I put my hands around her waist, while she settled her hands around my neck, while she nestled close into me.

The music was calm and soothing. I could feel Ziva's eyes flutter shut against my neck as I breathed in her scent. Even in this heat she managed to smell so good, I devour my nose in her hair while I placed a soft kiss on her head.

I pulled her closer, not wanting to ever let her go. _Our job is dangerous, and one of us could just perish in a matter of seconds; everyday. _

_Somalia. I know I won't be so lucky next time, I had felt the pain and guilt when I found out the Damocles had sunk; and there were no survivors. My life fell apart; there was nothing to live for. So I went to kill the bastard who was responsible for her death. I went there for vengeance. I went there to die. _

_As the bag was pulled off, and I saw her face my heart literally stopped beating, and it was then that I gathered up all the strength I had to fight our way out. No matter what._

"Tony are you okay?" Ziva looked at me in concern.

"Yeh, why wouldn't I be?" I faked a smile.

She raised her eyebrow and rolled her head to the side, calling my bluff.

"It's nothing…" I said, this time giving her a genuine smile. She didn't quite buy it but she didn't push it.

She grabbed my hand and led me back towards the booth.

We ordered more drinks as I told her about what Franks and what happened earlier in the day.

Not long after my phone vibrated once again, "Vance".

It read, '_DiNozzo, you and David are coming back on the next flight. Something happened.'_

Ziva and I exchanged looks, worry on our faces. We left the next morning.

-Tiva-

So… They've both got something to say… I think I'll just leave it to your own imagination. Since that's what the writers of the show seem to always do! Review! And thanks for everyone who has read from the start.


	15. Old Memories, Bad Memories

Last Chapter everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all those who followed this Tiva journey; _their road to recovery, through dancing_. So this one is quite a sentimental piece, and I quite like it. Enjoy!

Spoilers: Some mention of "Aliyah" and "ToC" (But who hasn't seen those?) in here.

**Old Memories, Bad Memories**

The team had been completely worn out today; Gibbs was in an unusually bad mood and had made us do everything plus more. Poor old McProbie had to fetch Gibbs 12 cups of coffee today; it was either too cold, not strong enough or spilt. Ziva had been forced to man the desk all day, which is what she hates the most. And I had to rewrite my report three times; a pain in the ass.

_11:00pm_

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head home now, see ya on Monday," McGee announced cheerfully as he packed up his stuff and strolled towards the elevator.

"See ya Probie," I said, eyes still glued onto the screen as I concentrated on my game.

"Good Night McGee," Ziva bid him good bye just as the elevator doors closed. For the next 15 minutes the bullpen was in complete silence with the addition of the sound of keys being pressed at an extraordinarily fast speed and the _cracking_ sound of computer screens being smacked which was accompanied by some colourful words by Ziva.

I checked the time and finally decided to call it a day and head home. I turned off my computer and gather my gear, "Good Night Ziva".

I beamed a smile at her as I passed her desk and left the bullpen. She smiled in return almost immediately and waved her hand, "Layla tov".

The elevator made a slow descend to the ground floor. I walked to my car, unlocking the doors and hopped in. As I entered I realized I had forgotten my phone on my desk;_ Gibbs' Rule #3: Never be unreachable_. I sighed and got out of the car and made my way back up to the bullpen. I pressed the up button as I reached the elevator. I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to spam the up button. I gave up on the elevator and decided to use the stairs.

As I reached the third floor I was already puffing and huffing, I stopped to catch my breath momentarily and continued. I slowly pushed open the door and entered the floor. I stopped instantly as my eyes caught sight of Ziva as she moved through the bullpen, which I later realized she was dancing.

I hid myself behind the corner wall and watched her as I tried to be as discreet as possible. _Who knew Ziva David could dance ballet? _Her movements were graceful, unlike her usual fighting style while in the field and her petite body floated through air like a feather waltzing merrily around in the wind.

I took in the perfect curves of her body, amazed at how such a small slender body could inflict such great strength; sadness crossed my face as I flashed back to last summer;

_**Okay, why don't you just get it out? You wanna take a punch? Take a swing? GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM! GO AHEAD! DO IT!**_

_Pain illustrated across her face…_

_**And that's what you're really angry about isn't it? That's what's bothering you. It's not that he's dead. It's that your Mossad boyfriend got his ass kicked by a chump like me.**_

_Her voice filled with anger as she yelled…_

_**You took advantage of him.**_

_**He attacked me! What was I supposed to do?**___

_Within a second she had me flat on my back with a gun pointing at my chest._

A lone tear slowly slid down my face as it etched a path of painful memories onto my cheek. My eyes refocused on Ziva, her movements came to a halt; she just stood there, her back faced me. I used the best ninja skills I had and tip toed behind the divider of the bullpen; _weird_, _she still hadn't notice me._ I crept up behind her silently…_I was doing an awfully good job…_

"Touch me and die…" she whispered mockingly. My body stiffened up as I heard those words, I knew she was just joking but my heart still broke as I heard those words leave her mouth; and my face must've clearly reflected the pain. She turned around, a smile plastered on her face but it quickly morphed into one of concern and regret as she examined my expression and it took her a few seconds before she realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she apologized quickly, the pain on my face refused to go away no matter how hard I tried to force it away. She leaned forward and hugged me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Mi dispiace," she whispered ever so softly into my ear.

_I'm sorry. Such simple words held so much meaning, for life, for death._

_I'm sorry for… Kate, Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Abby and… Ziva. Because I hurt them, I could not protect any of them; I tried and failed. _

_Two died because of my failure to defend. Initially I was led to believe that my incompetence had killed three…Ziva. Heck I didn't go to Somalia to rescue her. I went there to get vengeance, because I let her down; because I couldn't live without her. _

_And after everything that had happened in the past few years, I had bottled it all up inside, and now, the once rigid wall that kept me from the all the pain, the mask that hid all the emotion and pain from everyone else began to crumble and the wall shattered into a million pieces as the floodgates opened and the water gushed out._

_I cried and I felt no shame. I was glad that it was Ziva that was there to help me and comfort me._

_I told her the pain of my past, the burdens that I carried with me all my life, things that no one else knew; not even Gibbs. _

_Because it was a sign of weakness and in this world, the cultural norms and mores forces you to associate weaknesses with wimps. _

_Maybe it was a mixture of my unloved childhood that made me live a life of lies, as the truth sunk deeper and deeper. _

_Maybe it was the need to search for closure of my horrid past, that I created an alternate life that revolved around the movies that I watched._

_And after awhile I had fooled everyone into thinking I was somebody I was not; or so I thought. But it was always in plain sight that the only person being fooled was I; not Gibbs, not Kate, not Ziva… they'd all saw through my childish ways._

_I was just too stubborn to admit it. But it is never too late. And if you end with a sorry, you should start with forgiveness…_

"Ti Prego perdonami…" I whispered into her ear as I hugged Ziva closer.

So I quite like this ending, I wrote about 4 last chapters (I wasn't quite happy with the mood of the others) and finally settling with this one. Reviews! Maybe a sequel to come, but I don't know… (Sequel would be more of a story).


End file.
